Austin vs Rollins
by 17pkokorotsis
Summary: This is set back in 2015 when Seth Rollins was part of the Authority and was WWE champion. Stone Cold comes back and challenges him for the championship at Survivor Series. I plan to do other stories where Austin has rivalries with Kevin Owens, Brock Lesner, Bray Wyatt, and Triple H and beats them. If I can't do them, can someone else do them please? #Austin3:16 #stunnerstephanie


Survivor Series 2015:

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs Seth Rollins**

4 weeks ago-Monday Night Raw

(Triple H, Stephanie Mcmahon, and Seth Rollins standing in ring)

Stephanie Mcmahon: Ladies and Gentlemen, your WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins!

(crowd boos)

Seth Rollins: I am the greatest superstar this company has ever seen. I have beaten everyone that has ever tried to take my championship away from me. Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, John Cena, Sting, and Kane were no match for me. And you know why?

Because I am the future. I am the man. I am the architect. I am the greatest champion in WWE history. I am Seth Freakin Rollins! And I dare anyone in locker room to come out right now and challenge me for my championship!

(Sound of broken glass)

(crowd gets excited)

JBL: Is that who I think it is?!

Stone Cold Steve Austin comes out and starts making his way to the ring.

(Triple H, Stephanie, and Seth Rollins are in shock)

Michael Cole: It is! Stone Cold Steve Austin! The Rattlesnake is back!

Jerry Lawler: And it looks like he means business.

Stone Cold gets in the ring, does his poses on the ring posts while glaring at The Authority, grabs a microphone, his music stops, and stands still.

(The crowd cheers and chants "Austin" "Austin")

Stephanie Mcmahon: Ladies and Gentlemen, Stone Cold Steve Austin!

(Crowd cheers louder)

Triple H: Austin, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?

Stone Cold: You want to know why Stone Cold's here?

(What?)

Stone Cold: Is that what you're asking?

(What?)

Stone Cold: Is Stone Cold not welcomed here?

(What?)

Stone Cold: Well, frankly…

(What?)

Stone Cold:..I don't give a rat's ass if Stone Cold is welcomed or not.

(Crowd cheers)

Stone Cold: I'm all about kicking doors down and opening up a can of whoop ass all over any sorry son of a bitch who rightfully deserves it!

(crowd cheers)

Stone Cold: Now, to answer your question, for the past few months, I've been hearing Seth Rollins telling his little nursery rhymes about being the best. Well eh-eh! No he ain't!

(crowd cheers, Seth Rollins getting aggravated)

Stone Cold (to Seth Rollins): You call yourself the greatest superstar in WWE history? Well, your beady little eyes are locked on the eyes of the world's toughest son of a bitch!

(crowd cheers)

Seth Rollins: Now listen here, you has-been. You better stop insulting me and start showing me the respect that I deserve!

Stone Cold: Here's your respect right here. (Gives Seth the middle finger)

(crowd cheers and Seth gets even more aggravated)

Stone Cold: As I was saying, I am so sick of listening to Seth Rollins run his mouth that I figured the only way to shut his little grubby mouth is to beat him for the World Heavyweight championship!

(Crowd Cheers)

Michael Cole: Whoa!

Jerry Lawler: What?!

Triple H: Whoa, Steve. As much as that would be an awesome fantasy match, the reality is that we can't let that happen.

(crowd boos)

Triple H: Let me finish. We can't let that happen because we all know that you suffered neck injuries in the past and if we let you have a match, there is a chance you could break your neck, get paralysis, and me and my wife would end up getting sued.

Stephanie Mcmahon: Yeah Steve, that would be really bad for business.

Stone Cold: If you think they are full of crap, give me a hell yeah!

(Hell yeah!)

Stone Cold: It looks like to me, Seth, that your **mom** and **dad** are trying to protect to their **little** **boy** who is scared of getting an ass whooping.

(crowd laughs)

Seth Rollins: I'm not scared of you and I can beat you in a fight.

Stone Cold: If you know for a fact that Stone Cold can whoop Seth Rollins' ass, give me a hell yeah!

(Hell yeah!)

Stephanie Mcmahon: Steve, we all know what you are trying to do. You are trying to make us lose our temper so the match will happen. Well it's not going to happen. So why don't go back to your ranch and waste away from recent memory.

(crowd boos)

Stone Cold: Well, looks like I have go with plan B. You can come out now!

(Here Comes the Money)

(Crowd cheers)

Jerry Lawler: What?!

JBL: Can it be?!

Shane Mcmahon comes out and dances/walks his way to the ring. The Authority is shocked and Stone Cold Steve Austin is smiling.

Michael Cole: It is! Shane Mcmahon! Stephanie's brother and Triple H's brother-in-law! The Prodigal Son returns!

Shane Mcmahon gets in the ring, dances around some more, grabs a microphone, and waits for music to stop.

(Shane O Mac and Holy S***)

Shane Mcmahon: Thank you.

Stephanie Mcmahon: What the hell are you doing here, Shane?

Triple H: Yeah, what she said.

Shane Mcmahon: Well, I'm glad both of you ask. You see, like Stone Cold Steve Austin, I have been watching the way you both run this company for the past 6 years and disagree with your methods. You both are giving breaks to the guys who don't have that much talent instead of the guys who have so much talent...

Stephanie Mcmahon: You don't have the right to criticize us. What we are doing is what's best for business.

Shane Mcmahon: What you both have been doing is choking the life out of this company.

(ohhh!)

Shane Mcmahon: As I was saying, I brought my concerns to our father. And after a long conversation, he had to agree. So he put me in charge of cleaning up your mess, just like when we were kids, and he made me co-boss of Raw and Smackdown.

(crowd cheers)

Jerry Lawler: What?!

Michael Cole: Oh my!

Triple H, Stephanie Mcmahon, and Seth Rollins stand there shocked.

Shane Mcmahon: That's right. All three of us are are now partners.

Stephanie Mcmahon: That can't happen!

Shane Mcmahon: It just did. Oh, and by the way, at Survivor Series, Seth Rollins will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Stone Cold Steve Austin.

(Yes! Yes! Yes!)

JBL: Oh no!

Jerry Lawler: Oh yes!

Michael Cole: All right!

Triple H, Stephanie Mcmahon, and Seth Rollins are livid.

Stone Cold: And that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!

The next 3 weeks:

Seth Rollins: I learned to be success in this business is that you have to evolve. You have to adapt. I bought into the evolution of Seth Rollins. The future. You know that word is starting to get a little old. Because right now, I am the most talented performer in the entire world.

Stone Cold: You are complete piece of human trash!

Seth Rollins: I, Seth Rollins, am WWE Champion!

Stone Cold: Well, my name is Stone Cold Steve Austin and you're standing in my ring. What I say goes.

Seth Rollins: I play this game of human chess better than anybody. Inside of that ring, I can outmaneuver anybody. Outside of the ring, I can out-think everybody.

Stone Cold: I can beat you any day of the week. Twice on Sunday.

Seth Rollins:You are undoubtedly one of the greatest WWE superstars of all time. But as good as you are, I am that much better.

Stone Cold: I let you run your mouth and let you talk your trash for long enough. I want to see first hand what you really have. Are you everything you say you are? Because I just don't see it, son.

Seth Rollins: You know what? I think that you're a little jealous. You're jealous because this past Wrestlemania, I had a moment that eclipsed every moment you ever had in your entire career! I am the man! I am everything that's right about WWE! I am a real champion!

Stone Cold: I find you completely pathetic.

Seth Rollins: You are a miserable excuse for a human being who deserves to put out of his misery! I guarantee Survivor Series will be the end of you and the whole world will be able to watch it! You will not be walking out WWE World Heavyweight Champion and that is a promise!

Stone Cold: All it's gonna take is one Stone Cold Stunner and after the match at Survivor Series is over, there is going to be a tombstone that reads "Here lies Seth Rollins because Stone Cold Steve Austin whooped his sorry skunk-haired ass for the World Heavyweight Championship." And that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!

Survivor Series 2015:

Ring Announcer: The following main event is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!'

(crowd cheers)

Seth Rollins' music starts playing and the cheers turn into boos. Seth Rollins comes out and starts making his way to the ring.

Ring Announcer: Making his way to the ring, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion: Seth Rollins! (boo!)

Michael Cole: It's main event time and It looks like Seth Rollins is ready to go.  
JBL: Of course he is, Michael, he's the champ.

Jerry Lawler: More like overconfident if you ask me.

Jim Ross: I agree with you, King. Seth Rollins has no idea what he's up against.

Michael Cole: Seth Rollins has been saying that he's better than Stone Cold, that Stone Cold is jealous of his success. He also says he will put Stone Cold out of his so-called "misery".

Jim Ross: I admit that Seth Rollins is a great performer, but he is no Stone Cold.

JBL: So you admit that Seth Rollins is better than Stone Cold. I agree.

Jim Ross: No, I'm saying that Stone Cold Steve Austin is a better man that Seth Rollins.

Michael Cole: Regardless of who's better, there is a feeling in the air that this is going to one awesome match.

Jim Ross: I agree. This is going to be a real slobberknocker.

Jerry Lawler: You said it, JR.

Stone Cold's music starts playing and the cheers come back. Stone Cold comes out and starts making his way to the ring.

Ring Announcer: And now the challenger. Making his way to the ring, from Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds: Stone Cold Steve Austin! (Cheering)

Michael Cole: Stone Cold Steve Austin. A six time world champion. Looking to get his 7th tonight.

JBL: Well that's not going to happen. Seth Rollins will ruin that fantasy.

Jerry Lawler: Remember, JBL, Anything can happen in the WWE.

Jim Ross: That's right, King. You never know what you're going see in the WWE.

Michael Cole: Stone Cold Steve Austin has been saying that Seth Rollins is not really who he says he is. That he talks the part, but he doesn't really do it. That the only reason he is still champion is his association Triple H and Stephanie Mcmahon. Stone Cold says he wants Seth Rollins to be at his absolute best tonight.

JBL: Are you kidding? Seth Rollins is at his best every night. He's a great athlete.

Jerry Lawler: And no one is taking that away from him. It's just that his morals are questionable.

Jim Ross: You said it, King.

Michael Cole: Stone Cold also says all it's only going to take is one Stone Cold Stunner to get the job done here tonight.

Jerry Lawler: I can't wait to see the Stunner.

Jim Ross: You're not the only one, King.

The bell rings and the match starts. At first, Stone Cold and Seth Rollins just glare at each other. Then they start circling each other, each trying to vulnerability in the other.

Michael Cole: Looks like both of them are trying to figure each other out.

Then, Stone Cold and Rollins run toward to each other and start grappling with each other, both trying to get 1 up on the other.

Jim Ross: Both of these men have something to prove tonight. Rollins is trying to prove that he is the best. Austin is trying to prove that he is still great inside a squared circle.

Stone Cold get's out of the hold, kicks Rollins in the gut, and tries to go for the Stunner, but Seth pushes him off.

Michael Cole: Austin was looking for the Stunner early, but Rollins counters.

JBL: Great awareness from Rollins

Jerry Lawler: Austin said it's only going to take one Stunner.

Seth Rollins then slaps Austin in the face.

Michael Cole: Total disrespect from Seth Rollins

Jim Ross: You don't slap a rattlesnake. It only makes them mad.

Jerry Lawler: You're right, JR because right now, it looks like Austin is seeing red.

Stone Cold, with a look of anger, starts rapidly punching Rollins' face and they both start exchanging blows.

Jim Ross: My god, there they go!

JBL: All hell just broke loose! I love it!

Michael Cole: A real fight just broke out.

Jerry Lawler: You can see the hatred inside the ring.

Stone Cold manages to knock Rollins into the ropes. Austin grabs onto him, picks him up, and drops him gut first onto the ropes.

Michael Cole: Stun gun from Austin.

Jerry Lawler: When Stone Cold Steve Austin said he was going to fight inside the ring again, there was question of ring rust, but so far it looks like he's still got it.

Stone Cold picks Seth up again and drops him on his knee right between Rollins' legs

All announcers: Oooo!

Jim Ross: That was a little south of Tijuana!

Stone Cold then irish whips Rollins into the corner and tries picking him up for the Superplex but Seth Rollins counters and does a Reverse STO into the turnbuckle.

Jerry Lawler: Nice counter by Rollins.

Michael Cole: Rollins now in control.

Austin recovers and charges at Seth, but Rollins dodges out of the way and does the sling blade.

Rollins then does a fall forward single underhook DDT and then goes to make the pin.

Michael Cole: Rollins making the cover. Looking to win this thing early.

The ref counts. One… Austin manages to kick out.

Michael Cole: Austin kicks out.

Jim Ross: Austin has still a'lot left in him

Jerry Lawler: Austin is too stubborn to lose.

Rollins then goes for the pedigree but Austin reverses and manages to get the Cobra Clutch locked in.

Jim Ross: Cobra Clutch locked in.

Michael Cole: Will Seth tap out?

Jerry Lawler: He looks like he's going to pass out.

JBL: He's gotta be able to get of that hold.

Rollins manages to counter and gives Austin an enzuigiri. He then goes for the pin again.

Michael Cole: Enzuigiri by Seth Rollins. Going for the win again.

The Ref counts. One… Austin kicks out.

Michael Cole: Kick out by Austin.

Jerry Lawler: You got to do better than that, Seth!

Frustration is setting in on Seth Rollins.

Seth Rollins: Stay down!

Jim Ross: Seth Rollins getting frustrated.

Seth Rollins irish whips Austin into the ring post and tries to do a running knee, but Austin gets out of the way at the last second and Rollin's knee rams right into the ring post, causing him to fall over in pain.

Michael Cole: Rollins trying to hit Austin, Austin get's out of the way, and Rollins hurts his knee.

Jim Ross: Now both men are down.

Both men are trying to get back on their feet. Austin manages to get back on his feet first. Rollins is using the ropes to try and pulls himself up. Austin charges at Rollins and does a Leapfrog Body Guillotine.

JBL: Good grief!

Michael Cole: Incredible move from Steve Austin.

Jerry Lawler: That almost made Seth Rollins' head get cut off.

Jim Ross: That was some impact from Austin.

When Rollins manages to get up, Stone Cold gives him a spinebuster and goes for the pin.

Michael Cole: Spinebuster from Austin. Now trying to get the pin.

The Ref counts. One… Rollins kicks out.

Michael Cole: Rollins kicks out.

Jerry Lawler: What I think is making Seth Rollins keep going is his deep hatred of Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Jim Ross: I agree with you, King. These two hate each other with a passion. They would rather die than lose to each other.

JBL: And that is what makes this match great.

Stone Cold tries to set up Rollins for the Vertical Suplex, But Rollins counters and does the Skywalker and goes for the pin.

The ref counts. One… T… Austin kicks out.

Michael Cole: Austin kicks out

Rollins then gets on the top rope. When Austin gets up, Rollins jumps at him and hits him with the diving high knee. Then he goes for the pin again.

The Ref counts. One...Tw… Austin kicks out. Rollins screams in frustration

Michael Cole: Austin kicked out again.

JBL: I know what Seth is thinking right now. What do I have to do to keep this guy down?

Jerry Lawler: Seth Rollins has thrown almost everything at Steve Austin, including the kitchen sink!

Jim Ross: Seth Rollins may have beaten many great wrestlers, but he has never faced anyone like the Rattlesnake.

Seth Rollins gets Austin to his feet and tries slapping him in the face, but Austin blocks him and and starts wailing on Rollins, forcing him into the corner. He then starts doing the Mudhole Stomp.

Michael Cole: Austin is wailing on Rollins!

Jim Ross: He's stomping a mudhole and walkin him dry.

Jerry Lawler: Rollins is in trouble.

JBL: Look at him. He's being beat up senseless.

Austin then tries doing the Superplex, but Rollins counters and does the Turnbuckle Powerbomb, slamming Austin into the opposite ringpost. He then goes for the pin.

The Ref counts. One… Two... Austin kicks out.

Michael Cole: Austin kicked out!

JBL: This is a great match.

Jim Ross: Austin doesn't lay down for nobody.

Jerry Lawler: He certainly does not.

Seth Rollins then goes up on the top rope to go do the Phoenix Splash, but then Austin gets up, runs to the ring post, punches Seth in the face, grabs on to him, and successfully manages to do the Superplex.

Michael Cole: Superplex!

Stone Cold then gives Seth Rollins a Vertical Suplex. Then he does a Diving Pointed Elbow Drop.

Michael Cole: Elbow drop from the middle rope!

Stone Cold then bounces off the ropes, waves both middle fingers in the air, and gives Seth Rollins a second elbow drop. He then goes for the pin.

The Ref counts. One… Two... Rollins kicks out.

Michael Cole: Rollins kicks out!

Jerry Lawler: Austin almost had him.

Jim Ross: They are both too stubborn to lose.

JBL: I am loving this!

Austin gets up and sets Rollins up the Stunner.

Michael Cole: Austin's setting Rollins up.

Jerry Lawler: For the Stunner.

Jim Ross: Not just any stunner. The Stone Cold Stunner.

JBL: Watch out, Seth!

Rollins gets up and faces Austin. Austin goes to kick him in the gut, but Rollins reverses and delivers a Avada Kedavra kick to Austin's face and knocks him down.

Michael Cole: Avada Kedavra!

Seth Rollins then goes to the top rope, does the Phoenix Splash to Austin, and goes for the pin.

The Ref counts. One… Two… Th… Austin kicks out.

Michael Cole: Austin kicks out! Rollins can't believe it!

JBL: I can't believe it!

Jim Ross: They don't call Austin the world's toughest S.O.B. for nothing.

Jerry Lawler: You ain't kiddin, JR.

Rollins' shock turns into frustration. He get's up and waits for Austin to get up. When he does, Rollins kicks him in the shin, and shoves Austin's head in between his thighs.

Seth Rollins: I am ending this!

Rollins then delivers the Pedigree.

All announcers: Pedigree!

Rollins then goes for the pin.

The Ref counts.

One…

Michael Cole: Rollins with a Pedigree for the win!

Two…

JBL: Goodnight!

Thr… Austin kicks out.

Michael Cole: Austin kicks out!

JBL: How?!

Jerry Lawler: Look at the look of of disbelief and frustration on Seth Rollins' face. He looks like he's about to explode!

Jim Ross: Austin is determined to win this thing.

Rollins tries to convince the referee that it was three, but the referee knows for sure that it wasn't.

Rollins and Austin are both trying to get back on their feet. Rollins is the first to stand up with Austin still on one knee. Rollins starts slapping Austin in face and insulting him.

Jim Ross: Look at Rollins talking trash to Austin.

Jerry Lawler: Yeah. Total disrespect.

Seth Rollins continues to slap and insult Stone Cold.

Seth Rollins: I am better than you in every way! Just admit it!

Rollins slaps Austin one more time, relighting his fire. Austin surprises Rollins by doing the Lou Thesz Press and rapidly punches his face.

Michael Cole: Lou Thez Press!

Jim Ross: Austin's saying "you ain't going to beat me like a government mule".

Austin gets off Rollins and sets Rollins up the Stunner.

Michael Cole: Austin's setting Rollins up.

Jerry Lawler: It's Stunner time.

Jim Ross: Austin looking to finish this thing.

JBL: Look out, Seth!

Rollins gets up and faces Austin. Austin gives him the double middle fingers, kicks him in the gut, and delivers the Stone Cold Stunner.

All announcers: Stunner!

Seth Rollins jumps five feet backwards and falls on his back. Austin then says to Rollins "That's what ya get, ya piece of trash!" and then he goes for the pin.

The ref counts.

Michael Cole: Austin with a Stunner for the win!

One…

Jim Ross: There's going to be a new champion.

Two…

JBL: Kick out, Seth

Thre… The count get's interrupted when two men, one bald and the other bearded, pull the referee out of the ring and one of them punches him in the face, knocking him down.

Jim Ross: What the hell?!

Michael Cole: Oh no. Not them.

Jim Ross: Who the hell are they, Cole?

Michael Cole: Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury. J&J Security.

Jim Ross: Who?

Jerry Lawler: Seth Rollins' stooges.

Jim Ross: Oh, I hate stooges! They're worse than hemorrhoids!

JBL: They are not "stooges". They are professional bodyguards whose job is to protect Seth Rollins from physical and bodily harm.

Michael Cole: But John, Seth Rollins is a professional WWE Superstar. He is more than capable of defending himself. All they do is help Seth Rollins win his matches. How is that fair to his opponents?

JBL: Life isn't fair, Michael. You gotta suck it up and move on.

Jerry Lawler: Look at Stone Cold. He's livid and I can't blame him.

Stone Cold gets out of the ring and starts beating the crap out of J&J.

Jerry Lawler: Run stooges!

Jim Ross: Yeah, there is two open cans of whoop ass with you guys' name on them.

Austin throws Jamie Noble into the steel steps and then he hits Joey Mercury's against the ring post, knocking them both out. He then shoves the referee back into the ring and follows suite.

During that time, Seth Rollins manages to get back on his feet and tries to kick Austin in the shin so he can deliver another Pedigree, but Stone Cold grabs his foot with one hand and flips Rollins off with the other.

Michael Cole: Rollins was looking for the Pedigree, but Austin caught him.

Stone Cold then drops Rollins' foot, kicks him in the gut, and gives him another Stunner.

All announcers: Stunner!

Jim Ross: Good night, sweet prince.

Rollins has the same reaction as the first Stunner. Austin goes for the pin.

The ref counts.

Michael Cole: Austin with another Stunner for the win!

One…

Jerry Lawler: Stone Cold has this in the bag.

Two…

JBL: Kick out, Seth!

Three! (Ding! Ding! Ding!)

Jim Ross: He did it! Austin's the new champion!

(Crowd cheers)

Ring Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin!

The referee gives Austin the belt. Austin goes up on each ring post, while drinking a few beers, and shows off the title that he just won for each and every one of the WWE universe while they chant "Austin" and "you deserve it".

Michael Cole: Stone Cold Steve Austin is now a 7 time world heavyweight champion!

JBL: I bet Triple H and Stephanie right now are breaking every TV monitor they can get their hands right now.

Michael Cole: Why?

JBL: Because they are upset, Michael, and so am I!

Jerry Lawler: Well, I don't think Stone Cold cares what they are feeling.

Jim Ross: You're right, King, The only things Austin cares about is drinking beer, whooping ass, and giving the WWE universe what they want.

Michael Cole: Well anyway, that's our show. We would like thank the WWE universe for tuning into this Sunday. We hope you have a nice Thanksgiving weekend. Have a good night.


End file.
